


Real Fear

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgetful Peter Parker, Lizard in New York, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts hates the snow, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: There is a giant lizard in New York. Peter forgets to tell anyone.Protective Pepper Potts steps in.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney and Sony.*
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 35
Kudos: 435





	Real Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from FrozenChaos9 and I hope I did it justice. This was so far outside of what I normally write, but I loved writing it, and getting challenged outside of my normal writing comfort zone. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I also do not like the snow and it snowed for four days straight here up until last evening. We've finally caught a lull in the snow.

Pepper had woken up that morning and seen the snow falling and had known that it would continue to grow worse. She had called into the office and told staff there to work from home and that she’d be doing the same thing. Pepper had no intention of going out and driving in the snow.

She hated winter. Tony was always telling her the snow looked magical and honestly she thought that was more from him hanging out with Peter than that he actually believed it. Snow wasn’t magical. It was messy, and caused accidents. No. Snow wasn’t not magical at all.

Fast forward a few hours, and one phone call later. Pepper somehow found herself on the roads she was trying to avoid. She wasn’t sure how she found herself in these situations. She’d planned for this. Stay home. Avoid the roads. Don’t get into an accident. She was only barely succeeding at one as she tried to convince her brakes to stop when the light turned red suddenly. She shifted into neutral and thankfully came to a stop just in time.

Pepper exhaled shakily and ignored the messages popping up on her screen in the car. She even turned down the music to focus more. Who knew driving to Peter’s school to pick him up would be this stressful? She would have denied the request but May was stuck at the hospital and couldn’t leave and the school was shutting down because of the storm. They should have called this before kids even go to school!

Pepper finally pulled up to Peter’s school and he saw her and got into the car.

“Hi, Pep. Thanks for coming!” Peter said and leaned his head against the seat closing his eyes.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“I should not have gone to school today.” Peter answered not even opening his eyes.

“I was just thinking that the schools should have called this before kids got to school because the weather is awful!” Pepper agreed waiting to pull out while Peter put his seatbelt on.

“I mean yeah. The weather is awful, but I also think I’m dying. I’m like nearly positive I have a fever.” Peter answered.

Pepper reached over and touched the boy’s forehead. He was warm. This wasn’t good. “Don’t puke in my car, okay?”

“I’ll do my best. NO sudden movements, okay?” Peter responded.

Pepper pulled out into traffic which was backed up and delayed because of the storm and everyone trying to get their kids. She turned on her signal ready to go down a side street.

Peter sat straight up, “DON’T GO DOWN THAT STREET!”

“Why can’t I go down Charles street?” Pepper asked glancing over since traffic wasn’t moving anyway and she was stopped with her foot on the break.

“Umm. Just don’t. It’s probably not plowed at all. The main roads are bad enough.” Peter shrugged casually.

Pepper groaned because he was right, “Fine. It’s fine. We’ll make it home in a week or so I suppose on this route.”

“That’s the spirit!” Peter teased laying back down.

Car’s finally started moving again and Pepper went to turn again and Peter again shot up and grabbed the wheel.

“PETER! THAT’S DANGEROUS!”Pepper yelled righting her car again and missing her turn.

“Ha ha. Sorry, Pep. I remembered that there is horrible construction down 12th street.” Peter looked out his window as if watching for something.

“Peter. You’re being extra weird today.” Pepper just kept her focus on the road and keeping them alive.

~

Peter sensed it before anyone else knew what was happening, “STOP!” He yelled.

Pepper was basically shaking when she came to a stop and a car skidded into the intersection unable to stop on the slippery roads.

Pepper let out a shaky breath before continuing forward. She just wanted to get home and park and possibly never leave again. By the time they actually did make it home Peter sighed in relief. He was on edge but in his fever induced state he couldn’t even remember if he’d told Mr. Stark what had happened to cause him to feel this way.

“Umm. Pepper? When does Mr. Stark come home?”

“He was trying to fly back today, but he’s delayed until at least tomorrow.” Pepper answered as they trudged inside.

Peter nodded, “Do you know where the fever reduces are for me?”

Pepper winced in sympathy. The boy looked miserable, “I don’t. I can try and call though.”

Peter nodded and climbed onto the couch and pulled the blanket over his aching body. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep this off. At the last second though he opened up his notebook. Better write out a note for Pepper to give Mr. Stark in case he forgot.

Pepper came back with Medicine and gave it to the sleepy teenager, “Tony said to tell you that he told you so. I don’t know why.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “He argued with me the other day about wearing a winter jacket and he said I’d get sick if I didn’t.”

“Well you did get sick.”

“I’m not wearing a winter jacket over the Spider-Man suit. It would look really bad!” Peter pouted.

“He also said to tell you to drink plenty of fluids and sleep. Your healing will kick in.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

“He’s lying. I’m going to die from this cold.” Peter laid back down and closed his eyes. He felt Pepper adjust the blanket over him as he started to drift to sleep again.

Pepper saw a paper flutter to the ground and picked it up. It read,

**List of places not to drive at night. By: Peter Parker.**

  * **Charles Street.**
  * **Michigan Ave.**
  * **Bleecker St. Note to self* Tell Dr. Strange.**
  * **Lake Ave.**
  * **12th Street.**
  * **Main St.**
  * **West Blvd.**
  * **21st Street.**
  * **Regency Lane**
  * **College Ave**
  * **14th, 15th, 16th, and 18th St. Note 17th St. is okay so far.**



Pepper frowned. Why were these streets off limits at night? What was Peter making this list over? She nudged him awake.

“Hmm?” He asked barely awake.

“Peter. Why are you making this list?” Pepper asked.

“Oh. Giant Lizard….In sewers. Must tell Mr. Stark.”

Pepper’s face drained of color and she pulled out her phone. Most tell Mr. Stark was 100% correct, and she’d be the first to do so since Peter was back to snoozing. Someone needed to fix this. She also texted the list to Dr. Strange. She thought he would want to know his street was in the danger zone.

She got one text back quickly.

Dr. Strange, “We’re aware. We’re working on a solution.”

“Can you work faster?” Pepper texted back.

“No. Tell Peter to stay away from this. It’s above his pay grade.”

“HE DOESN’T GET PAID! EVERYTHING IS ABOVE HIS PAY GRADE!” Pepper texted back aggressively.

~

Peter woke up the next morning with a note taped to his forehead. He sighed and pulled it off.

**Peter,**

**Don’t go near the scary lizard. You think Tony is scary when he’s mad? Defy this instruction and you’ll know real fear.**

**Love Pepper.** 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, suggesting, giving feedback!
> 
> Comments make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
